Lost boy sorta way
by JustCause2017
Summary: Rowan Grace likes to believe she's normal, and compared to her family she is. All she wants to do is go back home. While she's trying to plot a way to go home and keep her secret Scott McCall sticks his nose where it doesn't belong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, My name is Hannah. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I'm still working out on what this whole thing will be. I love comments, so please review and tell me what you think, what you like and what you dont like.

...

Rowan sighed as she watched the street lights flicker as they drove past, the dark shadows of the night swallowing up what was behind them. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the music that was being pumped into her ears by her shabby headphones. She gripped her phone tight as the car jolted forward, this not being the first time, she didn't bother to even look up. She felt the car pull to a stop and glanced up only long enough to watch her father climb out of the car. Sighing she looked back at her phone and checked for any messages, knowing there would be none. Apparently her sigh had let her mother know, that there was still an occupant of the car that was still awake.

"You talk to your friends to day babe?" she faintly heard this and grumbled as she yanked her left headphone out of her ear..

"What?" her voice dripped with bitterness as she looked up at her mother. Earning a sigh from the older woman who shifted in her seat to get a better look at her only daughter.

"I asked if Karla or Donna or one of your other friends had talked to you since last time." Rowan looked down at her hands before folding her arms over her chest.

"Mom, it's 2 in the morning back home, why would they be up?"

Grabbing her headphone she stuffed it back in her ear and turned her gaze back out the window. Minutes later she felt a gust of cold air as the driver side door opened and her father slid back into the seat. She turned her gaze to him and watched him, according to most, she was her father's daughter through and through, from her dark brown hair to her tan complexion. As most people said, she was nothing like her pale and princess like mother. Unlike her, her mother was light in skin tone with sapphire blue eyes. But unlike both parents and her two younger siblings, she had entrancing eyes. Yes blue, but a defining electric blue that shinned slightly in the dark.

Rowan glanced away from her parents and to her left to where her 10 year old twin brothers were sprawled out in their seats. The two boys were a perfect mix of their mother and father, both boys gained their mother's hair but with a slightly lighter tone of skin then their father. Their eyes well each boy had a different pair then the other, Fletcher with his others blue eyes and Lawson with his father's brown.

Sighing once more she shifted her pillow back against the window and closed her eyes letting her music wash over her, softly humming she drifted off to sleep, hoping when she woke this was all just a bad dream.

….

She was woken by a strong pain in her neck and sudden wetness on her jeans. Jerking awake she slammed forward looking down at her now soaked pants. Growling softly she jerked her head to the left and glared at the culprit. She saw a baby faced Lawson with a now half empty bottle of water. He smiled sheepishly and batted his eyes trying to weasel his way out of being pummeled by his older sister.

"Damnit Law'!" She screamed causing her mother to jerk awake and look over her shoulder to the back seat.

"Rowan Phoenix Alexandra Grace! Watch your language!" Her mother shouted, Rowan jerked her head to look at her mother, and rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't said worse momma." Her southern accent now dripping with attitude. As she closed her mouth she came to regret the words she had spoken, her father who in most circumstances was a calm collected man, was know looking at her as if she had committed all 7 deadly sins.

"Sorry momma, I didn't mean it." With a nod from her father as he turned back around her mother smiled slightly and nodded now letting her gaze look for the problem that had caused the outburst. Frowning when she saw both her boys looking desperately around.

"What did ya'll lose now, and what did you do to your poor sister?"

"We're sorry momma." they said simultaneously. "Laws' spilled some of the water on 'er when the car jerked." Frowning she looked over at Rowan who was patting her pants dry, looking slightly less upset as she did previously.

"Don't worry hun, your daddy said we would be to the new house in just a few minutes." with this last statement she earned an irritated sigh from the girl. Rowan crossed her arms again and rolled her neck trying to get the kink out. Rowan then gazed out the window wincing as her eyes came into direct contact with bright sunshine. As she gazed out the window they passed the high school. Hearing her mother's excitement she rolled her eyes but kept her gaze locked as they drove passed. Her eyes caught on a green motor bike. As they stopped at the light she watched as the boy slide his helmet off. He was rather cute in the lost boy sorta way. She watched as he went still and suddenly turned his gaze over his shoulder. Her eyes went wide as he did, to her it felt like he was looking right at her. She squared her shoulders and turned back around straight in her seat.

"I want to go home." She muttered.

...

Thank you guys so much for reading and remember like i said before review tell me your thouths and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, I hope you liked the first page of the story. This one goes into more detail but doesn't give away the secrets. I hope you like it and don't forget to review and comment. If you have any ideas message me or leave a comment.

….

Scott McCall stopped moving midway through hooking his helmet onto his bike, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he honed his hearing. He paused only for a second before turning over his left shoulder. His gaze locked on a dark blue range rover that was stopped at the light in front of the parking lot.

Though the windows were tinted her saw a girl, her eyes were locked on his. His heart went still as he saw her eyes shine a electric blue. He sniffed the air slightly, but he didn't catch the scent of another werewolf, the only scent that was new to him was a soft scent of hay and fresh cut strawberries. He watched as she blinked and turned away. The Range rover pulled forward and he gazed at it as it drove down the street and out of sight.

"Scott, Earth to Scott!" Scott jerked back around and smiled at his best friend.

"What?" he asked as her slide off his bike and started walking towards the front of the school.

"What? You did not ask me what? I said your name like 5 times, i was about to resort to smacking you, thought it wouldn't have done much good." Before he could continue on his ramblings Lydia walked by sending them both a wave as she strutted past as two underclassmen followed her around like lost puppies.

"Dude calm down, you need to lay off the adderall this early in the morning." This earned a sarcastic mocking chuckle from Stiles.

"Well apparently you need some cause you're zoning out on me man." Scott rolled at his friends observations and kept walking. "So are you gonna tell me why you were completely ignoring your best friend."

As Scott twisted in the combination he shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, I just got this feeling like someone was watching me. Then when I looked around I kinda liked zoned in on a car. There was a girl in there, I didn't recognize her." Stiles raised his eyebrow and leaned on the locker near Scotts.

"It's not like that." Scott shook his head. "It wasn't like that, we kinda watched each other for a second. But that's when I noticed her eyes….They were blue….Electric blue." Stiles playful smile dropped slightly.

"Like wolfie blue?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"That's the thing, I didn't smell another wolf."

"You know if other people were to hear these little conversations you guys have, they would commit you two to the psychic word." Both boys jumped at the new addition the their conversation. Both boys turned to find Lydia standing there looking stylish in her usual way.

"Jesus Lydia are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Stiles said and gripped his chest.

"I would say you're too young to have a heart attack but based on the large doses of adderall that is normally in your system, I do believe it's a strong possibility." Scott couldn't help but smile at Lydia's comment, knowing this would cause an argument between the two he grabbed his books and started walking knowing the two would follow. As the two behind him argued he let his thoughts go back to the girl in the car. As he forced himself to remember what else he had seen other than her, he noticed a man had been driving, and that there was stuff strapped down on top of the car. He had also noticed that there was a woman, he assumed there were also children in the car since two child size lime green and blue bikes were strapped to the back of the car.

As they made it to the class all three happen to share they sat down at their desks. Scott sat down and pulled out his books. He came back to reality as he heard his friend gasp.

"She hit me! She actually hit me."

"I did not! I tapped you!" Chuckling he glance at the two and shook his head.

"Calm down you two." and with that the bell rang, signaling the start of a rather long day that was to come.

….

Rowan stood there, at the start of the path that lead to the house that was now to be called their home. She flexed her fingers around the suitcase she was carrying and let out a deep breath.

"Relax sweetpea." her father kissed her temple and continued to walk into the house. He was soon followed by both boys who each carried their own bag. Rowan sighed and followed after them.

"Boys your room is to the right, Rowan yours is at the end of the hall to the left." She heard her dad call out, nodding to herself she followed her brothers up the stairs and headed to her room. She stopped right in front of the oak door. Looking at for what seemed like eternity she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and twisted, the door creaked open. She slowly walked in, sunlight seeped through the window causing the wooden floors to shine bright. Dropping her bag in the center of the room she looked around. All her large furniture had been sent ahead along with the rest of her families things. They had been yet to be in the correct spaces but at least she thought, everything was put together and there.

"One step at a time." she mumbled to herself. She glanced out the window and looked down the street. As she surveyed the street and then just outside her window she smiled. From her window she could climb around to the roof, and the back porch roof. Thankful for this one small piece she took a deep breath and walked back out of her room to get more boxes of her things. Her mother was already looking around the house for the perfect place to set up her garden and organise flowers around the house. Her brothers were helping each other carry a large box that hard two words on it, written in their sloppy writing, "No touching" their names were scrawled on the bottom.

Shaking her head, she could only guess what was actually in the large box they were struggling to carry. Rowan turned back to the car and went to the rear end. She pulled out a box that had her name spelled across it. She lifted the box into her arms and carried into her house and up to her room.

5 trips later she had all her boxes spread out around her room. She walked back to the bay window and sat down. She pulled a box closer to her and started to unpack. The item on top made her stop and sigh. She lifted it up and slowly unwrapped the dark blue and purple fabric that guarded the item. Rowan glides her thumb over it sighting at the cold touch of it. With a deep breath she laid it beside her and started back into the box, hoping to finish soon.

…..

Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it and don't forget to review and comment what you liked and what you didn't like.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back again with a new chapter. I hope you like it and remember please please please leave a review so i know what i need to work on or what yall like about it so far. And if no one is reading this well, at least i'm a polite crazy person.

….

"So did you all finish your rooms?" Rowan glance up from her plate and nodded. She took the sandwich between her hands and took a bite, hoping that her mother would get the message and not ask her another question. She heard her mother sigh and glanced up just long enough to watch her mother turn and return to what she had been doing. She watched her mother unwrap the dishes and lay them atop each other in the cabinet. Laying down the sandwich Rowan fingered the necklace that lay against her collarbone.

"Don't worry Row' everything will be fine." Her father said as he walked into the kitchen, a twin attached to each leg so he had to hobble into the room. Forcing a small smile she nodded at her father's words.

"Did you put everything away?" Nodding she stood up and walked to the sink and turned the water on, nothing happened. Looking over at her father with a pissed off look she laid the dish in the sink and walked away.

"Calm down, it's probably an easy fix." she watched as her father removed the boys from his legs and sauntered over to the sink. Crossing her arms Rowan watched with a grin. As soon as he touched the pipe a flood of water sprayed out of the copper pipe and into the sink. Laughing she tossed a dishtowel to her father who grinned and wiped his now drenched face.

"That was fun." Her mother said as the twins shook her head and turned the nozzle off.

"I think I'll go back to my room." And with that she left her family and went upstairs nearly tripping over unclaimed boxes that still lay at the foot of the stairs. She made it into her room and walked over to the bay window and opened it. Basking in sunlight she laid down on the cushion and let the sun light sooth her to sleep.

It had only been a minute, maybe five, when she heard them. Groaning softly she opened her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. It was the boy from this morning. She smirked and moved herself closer to the window to hear them better.

…

"Lydia got some info on this new girl, the one you saw this morning." Scott yanked his helmet off as the two walked up to his porch.

"Well what did she find out or are we going to play charades to figure it out." He smiled as Stiles mocked him softly.

"Haha charades...No….Well her name is Row-...Rowan Phoenix Alexandra Grace, holy hell that's a long ass name." rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics he sighed.

"Keep going" he demanded as he looked down at his shoe and retied it.

"Calm down…..she's a Senior, she's 17….Ummm lydia said her dad was in the military. Her mom is a housewife. She's got two little brothers who will be attending 6th grade. She plays softball and was on the swim team at her last school. She's from Tennessee...It says the town but Um i can't pronounce that." Scott raised his eyebrow and glance at Stiles.

"How did she find out all this?" He asked.

"She works in the office sometimes, she probably just walked right in and got it." Scott shakes his head. He suddenly goes still, looking around slowly he looked to the house next door. His eyes slowly rose up the brick building to the second floor window. He saw jean clad knees bent. Suddenly they disappeared and he heard a bang. Jerking he stood up to get a better look through the window. Not being able to see or hear anything he turned back to Stiles and sat down.

"What?" Stiles asked and eyes his friend.

"Nothing I thought I saw something." Scott leaned back on his hands and looked out through the front yard. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Stiles very obviously look around jerking his head in every direction.

"Where? Who? What did it look like?" Scott couldn't help but laugh.

"I think the neighbors finally moved in." Just then both boys looked up as two kids ran out the front door and dived into the car. Raising his eyebrows Scott glanced over at Stiles. Before he could say anything he sniffed the air and became alert. Glancing around Scott located her. Beside the car she stood, her arms crossed with a powerful stance about her. She glared daggers at the two boys.

"Give it back to me!" she shouted, the light hitting her eyes perfectly making them shine brighter than before. Scott watched, trying not to be obvious about watching them. Trying not to laugh, he covered his mouth as she ran towards the two boys, grabbing ahold of one. The boy flailed around trying to make her lose her grip.

"You know there's no point." He heard this perfectly though she had only whispered it into the boy's ear. Suddenly the boy stopped moving and hung his head down.

"It was his idea." selling his brother out he was dropped to the ground by the girl, the other boy took off running leaving his twin on the ground. With this he couldn't help but laugh, this had obviously startled the two remaining people in the yard. Both heads turned to himself and Stiles.

"Hi." the young boy said as he slowly stood up off the ground. Looking at the boy the girl dusted him off and glance at Scott and Stiles.

…..

"Im Fletcher and this is my sister Row-Row." Rowan who had been standing silently next to him now shover her body against him sending him flying back into the dirt. The two teenage boys grinned in front of her.

"My name is Rowan." She mumbled softly, she looked into the eyes of the lost boy, he looked sorta like a puppy with those big brown eyes. She shook her head gently to through the thoughts out of her mind.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, and this is Scott McCall." the one with a buzzed head said and offered her a smile. Both boys were rather cute, but the one named Scott, well he was charming in a way she just couldn't explain.

"Rowan! Fletcher!" Rowan let her eyes drop from the dark eyed boy and glanced up noticing the sun was going down.

"Coming momma." she glanced back at the two boys.

"Nice meeting you two." And with that she grabbed Fletchers arm and dragged him behind her into the house. Once they made it into the house she shut the door and glance out the window through the slightly opened curtains.

"I see you meet some boys." Rowan glanced over at her mother then back out the window.

"What boys?" She rolled her eyes at her father and walked to the couch and sat down. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Rowan's hand slid up to her necklace and fingered it gently.

"Calm down Kane." Kane Grace and looked at is wife and shook his head.

"Marietta, we have not been here a full day and she's already meeting boys." Rowan jerked her head and turned her attention back to her father. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"They were next door. One of them livs there! I wasn't meeting boys! And remember I wasn't the one that forced us to move here!" And with that she stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Slamming the door she balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes trying to suppress her screams. Seconds later the bay windows flew open slamming loudly against the wall. Her eyes flew open and she looked longingly out the window. Stepping closer she closed her eyes once more.

"Let me disappear." Sliding out of the window she slid onto the roof. She slowly stood up and carefully walked along it to the edge of the porch. Jumping down carefully she landed with ease. The necklace that lay at her neck which was normally a pale shade of blue, but now a stormy grey was swallowing the blue. Touching it gently she took of running into the woods. The sky above her turned the same shade of grey that had engulfed the necklace.

….

"Is it raining?" Hearing the shocked tone Scott looked up from his rather large textbook at Stiles and then out the window. Rolling his eyes he thought of something he knew would annoy Stiles extremely.

"Looks like it." He grinned as he Stiles glare at him. He chuckled softly knowing he had accomplished what he was aiming for.

"Really? Did you use your little wolfie abilities?" Laughing Scott tuned back to the textbook in front of him. With an exasberated sigh Stiles Jumped up and looked out the window. Trying to ignore him he kept his eyes glued to the book and his notes, knowing he had to keep studying.

"How can you study when hell's breaking out in the sky all the sudden?" Scott sighed and kept writing in his notes, not letting his friend distracting him.

"It's barely sprinkling. Calm down." Shaking his head he tried to concentrate as his friend went into one of his rants. Peaking out of the corner of his eye he looked out through the window, just in time to see the girl Rowan run into the woods behind the house, he watched her as she disappeared out of sight. Intrigued he turned fully trying to get a better look. Not seeing anything he sighed and looked up at the sky. Stiles was right, the sky was a dark grey color and it looked like it was getting worse. Standing up he shut the window tight as the sprinkling turned into heavier rain drops. Giving up he looked at Stiles and crossed his arms.

"Barely sprinkling my ass." Hearing Stiles mutter he shook his head. Taking one last glance at his textbook and his notebook he sighed and scratched his chin.

"Calm down. I think mom bought pizza rolls." Both boys jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Walking to the fridge he yanked the freezer open and looked into it.

"On second thought it just occured to me that mom might have said she didn't go to the store yet to get the pizza rolls." He winced and looked over at Stiles who was sitting on the counter.

"Seems legit." Stiles jumped off the counter and walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of twinkies.

"You know most people would assume since your mother is in the fucking medical field, that maybe y'all would have some healthy things in here." Chuckling Scott nodded and grabbed one of the twinkies.

"You know moms a firm believe in if it can fit in the purse on her way out it's good enough." Laughing both boys stuffed the food into their mouths and walked into the livingroom to watch tv.

…..

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and a review. I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys back at it again, So i kinda need a favor. If yall could leave a comment or a review that would be amazing. I need a few cause i need to make sure everything is going okay. So please and thank you. And i hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

She ran, she ran as fast as she could. Trying to get away from her demons, trying to escape the way she hurt and the way she hated everything. She ran, ran as far as she could. To her it seemed like she had been running for hours but in reality it was only just minutes. Suddenly she stopped, she hadn't realized how far she had ran until she stopped and looked around. Nothing there but trees. She spun around slowly looking around in every direction. Seeing nothing but trees as far as her eyes could reach.

"Home." She stopped and two single tears slid down her right eye, batting her eyelashes gently holding back more tears. She wiped her face gently and let out a shaky sigh.

She stood there as still as possible, the rain slamming against her now ice cold cheek. The wind howled and whipped against her body causing her hair to blow uncontrollably. The sky grew darker with every passing moment. With her eyes closed tight she dug her nails into the palm of her hands, trying to sooth the uncontrollable feeling that was taking over. Minute after minute she stood there, not feeling the pain as her nails dug into the palms of hands causing blood to slowly cascade between her tan fingers.

Panting heavily she let her eyes fly open, looking up at the sky she cursed what she was doing, cursed her mother and father for making her leave her home, she cursed this town for being this town and cursed the puppy eyed boy for being cute. With a flick of her wrist the wind howled through the trees.

The long minutes ticked by, her anger slowly diminishing. She slowly slid down, and sat on the ground. Tucking her legs under her she wrapped her arms around herself trying to preserve her heat as the rain continued to beat down on the earth. Rowan looked up at the sky daring it to continue to rain. Seconds later the rain slowed down to a soft pitter patter. Not being able to hide her smirk she smacked the ground gently.

"I'm in charge, not mother nature." sighing gently she winced as she suddenly felt the pain in both her palms. She lifted her hands and looked down at them. Frowning when she saw the blood she rolled her eyes and glanced up back at the sky.

"I get it, you win this round..Bitch." wincing as she flexed her fingers she held them tight against her light colored shirt. As she slid her hands across her shirt she left of trail of blood. Looking down at her hands once more she slowly stood up, careful not to touch anything with her hands. As she stood up she took another look around the space she was in. The trees around her were now a shade or two darker because of the rain.

"I just called mother nature a bitch...I'm losing my mind, losing my freaking mind" She tucked the end of her sleeves into the palm of her hands to catch the dripping blood. Wrapping her arms around her chest she shivered as she walked carefully through the woods. Planting each foot step carefully so she would not slip she watched her footsteps. She stepped over a few branches and logs that were planted along the path, she didn't remember the way she took on the way in so she studied the ground carefully not looking up as she walked.

Because of this she didn't notice Scott standing on his back porch with half a Twinkie stuffed into his mouth. The muffled hello startled her. She jerked her head up and glared at the boy.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." rolling her eyes and kicking the ground gently she shrugged.

"You didn't scare me, you startled me, but you didn't scare me." She frowned when she heard him laugh, half hating the fact he was laughing at her but also kind of liked the sound of it. This fact causing her even more anger.

"Sure, sure." With a crooked smile he walked down the three steps of his porch and leaned against the railing. "So that was a crazy 15 minute storm wasn't it?" Jerking her head up to look at Scott she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yea sure." dropping her hands she winced. Scott's eyes followed her hands and took a step closer.

"Your shirt is covered in blood. You're bleeding." He reached to her and took both of her hands in his.

"Please let go of me i'm fine." She didn't dare look up at him for fear he would see her blushing.

"It doesn't look to bad, but we should clean it so it won't get an infection. Come on we have some stuff in the house to clean it." He dropped one of her hands but held the other one and led her up the back porch and into the house.

"Scott, my hands are fine." She complained and let him drag her to the sink. She watched as he turned the water on. She winced as he placed both her hands under the water.

"Relax Rowan." he grinned and cleaned her hands gently. Though the pain caused her to wince she watched him as he gently stroked her hand making sure everything was cleaned from the cuts.

"So can I ask what happened?"

"I cut myself, that's pretty obvious." Scott glanced at her and shook his head.

"Hmm." Looking down at her feet Rowan fidgeted. Scott smiled slightly and let go of her hands and opened the cabinet next to the sink. He pulled out a first aid container and opened it. He pulled out two bandages. Grabbing a towel he dried her hands gently causing her to wince.

"Sorry." He gently wrapped each hand in a bandage and grabbed medical tape to keep it secure.

"So why do you have all this. You're really good at it too." Trying to make conversation she felt stupid for not knowing what to say.

"Um my mom is a nurse, she's actually at work right now." the smile he sent her way grew bigger as she finally connected eyes with him and smiled back.

"That's cool, all my mom does is stay at home and do crosswords and puzzles." Finish with her hands he leaned back against the sink after turning it off.

"What about your dad, mines a no show, works in D.C."

"That sucks, don't know what I'd do without mine. He used to be a ranger in the military. Now he does survival trainings or the base." Nodding with approval Scott crossed his arms casually over his chest.

"That's awesome." Smiling bashfully Rowan bite her lip.

"I should be getting home, I didn't tell my parents were I was going and the storm probably freaked them out and umm yea. But thanks for you know saving me from a horrible chance of an infection." Smiling she slowly retreated back out the door. He watched as she jogged carefully from his back porch to her own. She went inside and out of his sight. He grinned and slowly walked back upstairs to where he had left stiles who was playing a video game.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and I'm hoping to update every day. Please please please leave a review/comment tell me what you do and don't like. I hope you liked this chapter thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's another chapter. I hope you like it and please please please leave a comment or a review. i hope you enjoy

* * *

When her conversation with Scott had she had run inside, careful not to draw the attention of her mother. She had carefully climbed the stairs and walked slowly to her room. Shutting the door slowly she stripped out of her soaking wet clothes and pulled on a long shirt and panties. She carefully climbed into her bed and under the thick purple blanket that covered her queen sized bed. Sighing softly she snuggled into her bed and closed her eyes. The only sound that was the heard was the soft rain drops tapping against the window. Her eyes grew heavy, the world went dark and for a moment, for a moment the lost girl found peace.

…

"Rowan Phoenix Alexandra Grace! Time for school!" Wincing at the sound of her mother's voice Rowan rolled carefully out of bed. She hissed as her bare feet came into contact with the ice cold hardwood floor. She walked to the closet and pulled out a shirt, grabbing the rest of her clothes on the way out she walked to the bathroom that was located in the middle of the hallway. She looked over the railing to gaze down at the entryway, she saw one of the twins dart around a corner and into the kitchen. Shaking her head she walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she walked out her hair still very damp. Dressed in black skinny jeans with slight rips across her thighs. She fixed her dark blue alice in wonderland shirt as she walked down the stairs. Grabbing her shoes from by the door she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. Her mother looked over and smiled at Rowan.

"Morning honey." Rowan sent her mother a small smile and slide her socks and dark blue converses. Standing up she walked to the cabinet and grabbed three bowls. As the twins ran by she handed each boy a bowl and sat back down. Her mother grabbed the milk and gave it to her as she poured the cereal into the bowl. Fixing the bowl of cereal she handed the milk and box to her brothers and started eating. Halfway through eating her food her father walked into the room. Smiling he kissed the top of each kid's head and kissed his wife's lips.

"Morning." Rowan smiled at her dad and looked back down at her food.

"Are you three ready for school? Your mom is taking you today, but after that you'll be riding the bus." Rolling her eyes she nodded.

"I'll be getting a car soon." stating this she dumped the remainder of her bowl into the sink and walked out and back up to her bedroom to grab her book bag and hoodie. Sighing she looked into her mirror that hung on the door and combed her hair. Once she was finished she sighed and looked at herself.

"Guess I'm ready." Sighing once more she walked out of the room and let the door slam shut behind her. Walking back to the kitchen she leaned on the doorframe and watched her brothers.

"Are you ready?" she begged softly and crossed her hands over her chest. Her mother glanced over at her and they looked at one another.

"Okay. okay boys let's go." She clapped her hands walked past Rowan to grab her purse. Rowan walked away and out of the front door. She climbed into the front seat of the car and rolled down the window. She buckled up and laid her head against her arm and waited for her mom and brothers to get in the car. They soon followed her, both boys climbed into the back of the car. Her mother got in and soon they were all packed in and headed to the elementary school for her brothers.

Ten minutes later they sat in front of the elementary school and her mom was kissing the twins goodbye. Rowan smiled softly and waved goodbye to her brothers.

"Okay ready for school honey?" She looked at her mother and shrugged. Earning a sigh from her mother she laid her head back down and waited for her mother to keep driving. A second later she relaxed as her mother started driving. Grabbing her headphones from her bag she plugged them into her phone and searched for a song she liked. By the time she had found one she did they had parked the car once again. Her mother looked over at her and Rowan glanced up at the school.

"Well here you go honey." Smiling softly she unbuckled the car and kissed her mom's cheek and slide out of the car. Shutting the door behind her she walked a few steps up the sidewalk. She watched everyone walk around talking to friends. Sighing once more she pulled her back taunt against her back and navigated her way though the groups of people. The peace she had found last night was now lost to her as she shoved her way into the school through the growing crowd. She made her way to the office which was the only thing the map her mom had given her really defined where it was.

As she walked in there was a woman standing at the counter typing on a computer, the woman looked up long enough to acknowledge her but do nothing else. She walked to the counter and waited silently in front of the woman. She watched the woman patiently and crossed her arms. Rowan glanced around starting to become more and more impatient as the moments ticked by.

"Hello?" She said looking back at the woman who sighed and glanced up.

"Yes may I help you." Rowan corked up one eyebrow and tapped her fingers against her arm.

"I need my schedule this is my first day." The office woman rolled her eyes and nodded, Rowan watched her walk away. Growing softly she laid her head down on the counter and waited. Moments later the woman came back and laid two papers on the counter next to her. Lifting her head back up Rowan smiles politely.

"Thank you." Snatching the papers she turned on her heel and walked out the office. She walked down the hallway and looked intently at the papers she had in her hand. She easily dodged the groups of people that she passed. Turning down a few hallways she finally found the class she was looking for. The teacher, she noticed, was a crazy looking man with his head down on his desk.

Rowan walked in slowly and found an empty desk near the window. Carefully she laid her things down and say herself down in the uncomfortable chair. Rowan pulled out her purple pen and her notebook. She laid her head onto her hand and waited for class to start. She carefully lifted her other hand and touched the necklace that hind agonist her chest. Sighing once more she lifted it to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Praise be the gods, bring blessings my way."

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading hope you like it if you have anything you want me to add or maybe another character let me know and please review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Humans, or people or whoever is reading this stuff. Please remember to please please please review and comment what you like and don't like. Thank you VXIDMALIA for commenting.

* * *

She felt a presence as she had her head tucked in her arms. She slowly looked up and what she saw her eyes were not ready for. There in front of her was a pale, strawberry bond girl with a stylish white jacket with a black dress. Rowan looked at the girl and noticed the 5 inch heels had given her some height so the girl was actually more on the short side compared to herself.

"Hi." Rowan said and rubbed her cheek that ached from having her hand placed there for a long period of time. The strawberry smiled but it didn't reach the beautiful girls eyes.

"Hello I'm Lydia Martin." She offered Rowan her hand to shake, Rowan took it carefully as if the girl's hand was a ticking timebomb.

"I know who you are, your Rowan Grace." Raising her eyebrow Rowan retracted her hand and crossed her arms. She wondered how this girl knew who she was, but then again it was a small town they probably didn't get new people very often.

"Yea thats me." She eyes the Girl and the girl eyes her back. The staring contested ended when the boy with the buzz cut from yesterday stumbled in bumping into Lydia. Rowan watched as Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Stiles!" Lydia then stepped away from him to gain her own space once more. Rowan still thought the boy's name was rather on usual, but then again her name was rather unique as well.

"Sorry Lyds, hello Rowan." Stiles smiled at her and she politely smiled back, she casually glanced around for the other boy, the one that had from the moment she saw them captured her attention. But he wasn't there, she sighed inwardly and turned her attention back to the to people infront of her.

"You've already meet?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded his head and sat down in the seat next to Rowans.

"Yea, she's Scott's new neighbor." Rowan watched as the girl jerked her head and then looked down from Stiles to her.

"Hmm." She hummed softly and took her seat in front of Stiles as the bell rang. Rowan sighed and rubbed her temples trying to sooth the growing headache that was slowly forming. She laid her head back down just as the brown eyes boy stumbled in.

"McCall you're late." She glanced up at the teacher as he spoke to the teen.

"Sorry coach." Scott connected eyes with Rowan and both of them blushed slightly and he sent her a smile before scooting past the teacher and took his seat. He turned over his shoulder again and smiled at her, he had picked the seat directly infront of her.

Rowan smiles slightly and turned her eyes to the eccentric teacher that looked as if he was just coming off a drinking binge.

"Okay guys was told to introduce our new student...we have a new student?" He asked the last part to himself as he read the paper he held in his hand.

"The names Rowan." Her glanced around as if he wasn't aware what teenager was his new pupil. Noticing his confused state Rowan slowly slid her hand into the air. The crazy haired teacher dragged his eyes over the students until they landed on her.

"Are you sure your new?" a ripple of laughter was let out through the classroom. Rowan corked up an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Yep I'm pretty sure." She stared the man down, and he watched her then shrugged.

"If you say so." Scott glanced over his shoulder at her again and chuckled. Blushing slightly Rowan looked back down at her desk. The eccentric teacher went on talking, no teaching just lots and lots of rambling and talking. The teacher, whose name she learned was Coach Finstock, passed her a book for the class. Sliding it into her bookbag at the end of class she stood up. She slid her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her phone. Sliding her headphones into her ears she walked out of the classroom. She didn't even look up to notice Scott watching her at the door. Rowan looked down at the second paper and went on the hunt for her locker.

When she finally found her locker she was already late for her next class. Sighing she twisted in the combination twice before it actually opened. Pulling it fully opened she slid the books out of her bag and put them nicely in her locker. Looking into she tapped her fingers against the cold metal before putting the rest of the things she didn't need away.

"I'm just surprised everything has been so calm." Rowan turned her head slightly as she heard faint voices coming from around the corner.

"Yea well the balance has to tip the other way eventually." Her ears perked up at the sound of Scott's voice. Shutting her locker and twisting the lock closed she slowly started walking down the hallway to wear the voices were coming from.

"Yea well, let's just hope it stays calm. But i don't think it will, mostly after that crazy random storm that suddenly appeared." Rowan peaked around the corner and saw both boys walking in the opposite direction of her. She leaned against the wall and watched them as they stopped at a locker. Scott opened it as Stiles kept talking.

"Come on dude, that storm was a crazy one. One minute it's sunny with barely any clouds in the sky. And then suddenly there a rain storm. It hasn't stormed like that in like two months and even then it wasn't an out of the blue." Rowan gripped the stone of her necklace tightly as he talked about the storm. Biting her lip she took a deep breath, she couldn't be caught, not eavesdropping and more importantly not for what she had done yesterday. But the troublemaker that was inside her couldn't help what she was to do next.

Gripping the stone she closed her eyes and a smirk played across her lips. The exit near where the boys blew open, the metal doors banged against the wall.

"HOLY MOTHER OF EVERYTHING GOOD!" Rowan let out a laugh as she heard Stiles jump. The strong gust of wind blew past the boys sending the papers in Scott's hands flying. Rowan opened her eyes as the boys turned to face the door.

"What the hell was that." Rowan couldn't help but giggle as she turned on her heel and walked down the other hallway away from the boys. She could still hear the boys talking as she walked away. She walked down the hallway and found her class. Using the excuse she go lost she found her desk and sat down. As she sat down she tucked the necklace under her shirt.

"This might be fun." She gently patted the necklace and turned to the front to the teacher. She didn't notice the blue was turning to a mixture of the blue and pale pink.

* * *

Hey guys thank you so much for reading this chapter of "Lost boy sorta Way." I hope you liked it and please remember to Review or comment. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. In about two weeks I won't be able to upload as often for a few days because i'll be out of state with some friends. But i'll do my best.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone. How is your day going I hope it's going good I know mine is. So here's the newest chapter, I hope you like it and please remember to review. Tell me what you like what you don't like. I can add more characters just tell me what you want.

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked slowly to his locker. Scott half listened to Stiles ramble on about nothing, or what he thought was nothing.

"I'm surprised everything has been so calm." Scott nodded and grabbed his math book out of his bag and glanced over at his best friend.

"Yea well the balance has tip at some point it's not always gonna be this calm." opening his locker he paused, he had thought he had heard something. Shaking his head as his imagination he looked back at Stiles as he began to speak.

"Yea well, let's just hope it stays calm. But I don't think it will. Mostly after that crazy, random storm that suddenly happened yesterday." Shrugging he nodded agreeing that the storm did come out of nowhere. He turned back to locker and twisted in the combination and pulled it open.

"Come on Scott you know that storm was a crazy one. One minute it's sunny with a few clouds in the sky and then suddenly hell brock lose and a rain storm hit. It hasn't rained like that in a good two months, and even it was out of the literal clear blue sky." Nodding in agreement Scott suddenly paused once again.

"What your wolfie senses tingling?" suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past them, the metal doors that lead to the back fields flew open slamming against the outside brick walls.

"HOLLY MOTHER OF EVERYHING GOOD!" Both boys had jumped at the doors slamming against the walls. Stiles had jumped to the right and hugged the hall, Scott planted his stance and slowly turned his head studying the scene.

"What the hell was that!?" Scott shock his head and stopped Stiles from talking by raising his hand. He looked from the exit back down the hallway, and suddenly he smelled it. Fresh cut hay and strawberries. He turned in the direction he felt she had been. He sniffed the air once more and noticed the smell had subsided. She was gone, at least she was no longer out in the hallway.

"Well?" Scott slowly turned back to his friend and walked to his locker. Sliding his book into it and taking a deep breath he closed the metal locker and finally looked at his friend.

"I think my new neighbor might know something." With that Scott started walking down the hallway to his next class.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can't just say that and leave. Where are you going?" Shaking his head he kept walking.

"I smelt her…She smells like Fresh cut hay and strawberries. And just now that's what I smelled, right before the storm broke out yesterday I smelled the same thing." He heard his friend stumbled over his own feet as he tried to catch up with Scott.

"Okay so where are you going? If we know she has something to do with this why don't we go talk to her?" Stiles made his way in front of Scott forcing the Puppy dog eyed boy to stop walking.

"I'm going to class, where you should be going to." He looked at his best friend and waited for a response. Not getting one he walked around Stiles and kept walking to his class. Stiles stood there for a second before running in front of Scott again.

"So why aren't we doing anything about her?" Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We will talk to her but not right now, if she knows something about all this or if she is the one causing all this I don't want to scare her. We don't know if she's the one doing it and if she is we don't know if she's in full control of what she's doing. Yesterday when the storm was calming down I saw her, her hands were covered in blood." At the word blood Stiles crossed his arms and kind of paled.

"Like blood as in her own, or was it more kind of like animal sacrifice kinda looking blood." Scott turned to look at his friend, slightly surprise that he had asked that. He had stopped walking when Stiles had said this so he began to walk again.

"It was her own blood, and how am I supposed to just tell if it was her blood or animal blood. It smelled like human blood and he palms were all screwed up from her forcefully digging her nails into them." Shaking his head he sighed again.

"I saw her so I brought her into the kitchen to clean her hands and we talked. Not about anything interesting just about our parents. She was kind of skittish, and she was soaking wet from being in the woods while it rained. But the thing is, even though I know she was nervous about being in the house, her heart beat didn't change. Not even for a second, not when I poured alcohol into the cuts to clean it. So there's a strong possibility she is more then what she might lead us to believe." Stiles nodded his head.

"That is weird. But you didn't pick up on her being like you, or anything else we have seen in the last two years."

"I don't know, I mean she doesn't smell like something we have seen. But her eyes are so blue, they are beta blue. And her heart beat, but I can't be sure. I'll go to the clinic and talk to Deaton." Sighing he scratched his ear.

"Come on let's get to class before something else happens." Nodding both boys continued down the hallways. Having separate classes' they parted ways halfway down the last hallway. Scott walked the remainder of the way to his class and took a deep breath before walking in. He pulled the door opened and walked into the classroom. Being late he earned a mark from the teacher and the last remaining seat, it was in the front of the room. Sighing again he looked down and took the seat with ease.

"Yep..I think the balanced is tilting."

* * *

Yep there it is, the boys know something is going on with Rowan. What is it though? I hope you liked it and remember to comment and review. Tell me what you and don't like.


End file.
